Without accidents
by GeraxTR
Summary: Rick leaves his leadership aside to attend to his marriage. After a long day at work she has the opportunity to please her husband. Content Rick x Glenn.


Rick kisses his daughter and leaves her in charge with Beth to go to close the doors. He says goodbye to his daughter as the father and his daughter, is exhausted.

Everyone in the prison was tired from their daily tasks, some more than others. Everything is closed so that the surveillance turns begin.

Rick gives Carl a quick look to tell him to fall asleep just by getting the classic "give me a few minutes".

Glenn ends up parking the vehicles in the parking lot, loved just thinking about what car to use next week, or tomorrow.

He looks at his hands behind the wheel, despite being a serious adult he looked like a child imagining going on the beach with him being completely cool despite the fact that now it was something simply fantastic.

He looks at his ring, thirty days ago he had it and really did not lose the habit of making it roll by his finger, he still could not believe that he was married to Rick, it seems that only a year has passed since he saved him in Atlanta, and still not he is able to ask for that red convertible that he had promised.

The young man looks at his policeman who was conveniently watching the perimeter before closing the doors of the prison, a smile is marked on his face to see that he was waiting for him.

He hurries to close the car doors and keep all the keys, settles his hair lightly so as not to look like a carwash and walks to where the elder is who did not look away.

\- Hey - Glenn said something shy.

\- Glenn - Rick returns the smile - Did you just arrive? -

\- A few minutes ago. There were some complications - Glenn notes that he waits for me to tell him - I do not want to ruin day .. -

\- Glenn - He looks at him severely.

\- Zach died, that was it - Glenn replies.

It is strange that the girl did not show to be sad about the death of her boyfriend.

\- It seems that Beth took it well - Murmur, do not know if that is right or wrong.

\- Something happens? - Glenn asks going up the stairs.

\- I thought about the walkers of the fence, they are too many. We have to put more reinforcements or they will break them - Pointing the bars - Do you see that part?, I think it is already rust -

\- We'll see tomorrow - Says resolute.

Rick growls a bit tired, he thought he should take care of this, but it was too late today to go out without a flashlight doing the hardest job.

\- Look at you, I went to bring provisions away, here you stayed as a farmer and you look more tired than me - Glenn says ironically - What did I do all day? -

Rick just changes the conversation, he does not want to remember that forest woman.

\- You worry too much - Rick takes his hand.

The Asian still had that expression, he still had many unknowns, Rick has the habit of kissing his hand when he starts with those existential doubts, but it rarely happened.

\- I need to be more sympathetic to your children - Glenn whispers to him.

The older man looks at something tender and silly to his chinito, lately is taking seriously their relationship.

\- Judith already loves you - Rick guarantees - Carl has already adored you for a long time -

Glenn gives him an accomplice look - But he still has not got used to seeing me with you, he does not even have the slightest intention of call me ''dad'' -

\- What about that mom? - It suggests.

Glenn gives him a light tap on the arm - You too? -

Glenn's words sound like they talk seriously, just Rick could not take it seriously with that expression.

\- Let's give Carl time, he still can not get over his mother - Rick replies.

\- And you?. It seems that you already surpassed her. I have not heard his name since you married me - Glenn looks Rick - You looked like a crazy cop when she died and now you're a simple farmer.. -

To tell the truth, the policeman did not think about that for a long time, it will sound very macho even coming from one man conquering another, but these days of sex as a break from his leadership had made him forget his diffuse wife and his duties.

He forgot Lori and everything he suffered for her, he also forgot to Governor because he had Woodbury now with them for the wishes of Andrea, he simply decided to dedicate himself to live for his children ever since.

Rick says simply - You changed my life Glenn. I love you -

To the Asian those words sufficed him, he extends his hands and huge Rick who corresponds to him, he felt that both lost the balance rocking from one side to another with force by his love.

Eight months from prison did not change Glenn too much compared to what he did thirty days ironically. In spite of being still lower than Rick, it was not necessary to stop to kiss him, now their mouths just met without much problem. Glenn was the one who left the tender moment to kiss him, simply neither of them resisted the taste of the other, the Asian knew that taste was now for him as his lips and that did not have to worry.

However now Rick was far behind, Glenn was simply more naughty to try new things or to take control of the kiss, it was not so easy to beat him when he put it this way.

Not even when he was with Maggie because of her attraction. In spite of everything, his decision was indicated when choosing Rick, it was better that Michonne meets her so that the eyes of his police.

\- Do you have energy tiger?.. - Glenn asks with mischief while savoring his lips.

It was not expected that the other also wanted after waiting all day to relax with a little sex, but Glenn's plans was to move away from that room and be a little more accessible.

Glenn takes Rick by the neck and kisses him completely willing not to wait, dammit if he is urgent to start. Naturally Rick controls the kiss to reassure his imprudence, try to give a show to the dead?.

Rick was thinking after all these days the case now; If that night in the town Michonne and Maggie had not been there when Glenn overcame the kiss, would they have ended up making love in the bushes no matter what the Dixon were killing themselves inside the walls?

With all possible reason and honesty, Glenn would have raped him right now without shame.

The sound of the field, although not audible, bothered a lot. Rick separates looking at the bars.

You may notice that the bars shake a lot, this would be a constant signal.

\- I can not do it with them watching - Rick mumbles looking at the bars.

The Asian laughs low, do you worry that the dead see him naked? Does that worry you that the fence falls?

\- Come here - Glenn takes it from his shirt.

Rick just takes a playful laugh as "okay boy" while the younger one pulls him inside that door.

They enter one of the "garages" and close the door leaving the "peepers" outside to lay down their weapons and yield to love.

Rick took it quickly taking him to the wall kissing him with desire, both needed to clear their minds, a few hours were already too much waiting for both.

Glenn enjoyed the sweet taste of her husband's lips, he was not so innocent in this, if it was that of a year ago he could be devoured without the ability to breathe, now he liked to tempt the beast and provoke him for more, the caresses underneath the shirt made him shudder, each one of those touches made him lose his head.

Desperately the policeman raised his shirt without breaking the kiss, the youngest was carried away by the instincts of his tiger who was already beginning to urgently kiss his neck making several property marks which he would gladly leave as a warning. Rick took his hip clinging more to him while he did his thing on the neck of the Asian, playing with his pesons as he pleased, he looked like a little deer being devoured by a lion, the detail was that the deer was not so innocent as was thought.

Glenn's body arched as Rick's hot tongue ran all over his neck, they both laughed as teenagers in their first time, maybe the excitement or because they were tortolos made it more exciting to do it in this place where at any moment someone could get in.

The Asian desperately unfastened Rick's belt while the other laughed over his neck gently biting his ear, it was almost a mutual pleasure even though the stimulated was being the youngest, the sound of the metal falls like the policeman's jeans which He was already taking his partner's clothes.

Glenn let out several laughter with embarrassment as Rick clumsily tore off his shoes, socks and pants, laughed that his husband simply played with his desire to make it more romantic this time. I already wanted to possess that body, I was already making him sweat even without having taken it. His lips met again while with one hand he was more attracted to him and with the other hand he was already massaging the great erection of his predator.

Rick's constantly cut sound from the caresses further lit him, prompting him to kiss more savagely his little one who idly climbed on top of him, leaning him against the wall to begin his action.

They had improved a lot since that first time in the tower now extinct prison, this time were inspired by their own love that their desires of meat, and had several ways to make him tremble with pleasure that could be said that the so-called "kamasutra" They had it almost complete in mind.

Glenn kisses him putting his hands around her body, could already feel the hands of her husband squeezing and lifting his balloons to accommodate him in his friend, something that he loved.

They did not waste time, the little "innocent" was already moving on him with a mischievous smile while looking at the expressions on the face of his policeman who was beginning to enjoy him, he challenges himself to make very close and high movements making both they would release sounds of pleasure, actually both were enjoying it.

Glenn slightly made his head back - Rick, Rick.. -

Glenn repeated his leader's name over and over again as he moved over his erection, Rick kissed his chest while caressing the moving thighs of his captor which did not stop, even with them he further deepened Glenn's bounce to enter still more, both had a fight to see who dominated the movements.

Rick takes it as a challenge and tilts his boy slightly backwards to now be the one who gave his input in the penetration, his movements were slow start to prepare, obvious without intent to break it.

\- Relax swetie... - It sounded like a provocation to hear what he said that time in Atlanta.

The right hand of her husband was stimulating his penis making him believe that he was in the clouds, his pleasure was intense. He turns his head a little to see that smile of his leader who loved to see him this way, he could take it for granted that he could not win so he let himself be carried away, how fast.

His expressions were so tender that he laughs with a hand in his mouth, he felt his face burn a lot, he could not hold his breath with the constant sway in his entrance.

Rick in a quick movement tilts him and places him on the ground without having to take his member out of it, Glenn's legs wrap around the leader's body giving him more access in his work, the ground felt cold making him shudder but still He was still very hot with his face completely red.

\- Damn, you're very cute Glenn.. - Rick gives a sweet and sure smile.

Glenn opens his eyes and when he hears that he just laughs happily, the older one delighted with his sight, he was just adorable, so fragile, so rapacious.

He did not stop for a second, that movement was very fast that surprised him that he did not need to rearrange to continue in his, just Rick was a beast in sex.

He continued with his own this time deepening further his attacks while biting and kissed gently Glenn's neck making him moan with pleasure, now he knew another perfect way to make him scream.

\- Yes.. Ow Dumbass - It came out of the Asian man's mouth, he does not know why, but it came out.

His hands were nailed to Rick's naked and sweaty back, each explosion felt that they were going more but managed to hold on to him as if he had a kind of chain.

The expressions of the Asian were completely enjoyable, although Rick was breathing agitatedly close to his ear knew that each grimace was sunk in pleasure which inspired him to follow.

Rick, despite being a wise beast that had to restrain himself, more than once he told his Asian that if it was too much he would let him know to stop. Not once has Glenn told him to stop, despite any pain or force he simply wanted him to continue.

\- Glenn... - He said fiercely feeling his breathing.

\- Go on babe!.. - Glenn bit his lips.

Upon hearing that Rick raised a little and lifted the body of the Asian having him in the air, with his hair on his forehead and with that perversion he tilted it downwards only lifting his hips and placing the legs of his boy on his shoulders, he could see clearly at his height Glenn's expressions to make sure he did not overdo it.

The Asian could not help but suppress a scream, with both hands he silenced each subsequent scream, now he could feel each of the thrusts, Rick's movements were so strong that they made Glenn cum front him, his position made the semen run on his stomach and chest, it was just hot, I almost did not feel that I had finished because I was concentrating on not waking up the whole prison.

However if he felt Rick's penis reaching his prostate, he was as deep as he could get, he felt his husband's testicle hit even his buttocks, the breathing they had was crazy, he could swear that his leader's hot cum It was dripping from his anus like it was water coming out of a hose.

I felt his entrance even throb, Rick felt that Glenn even made the strait to make him feel more contact, god, he had never had sex this way before.

Rick continued to move his hip causing scream after scream of pleasure in Glenn, simply his face reflected the pure love that he had, the youngest felt the heartbeat of his began to collapse and came upon him, Rick's hands took Glenn's face, his breaths mixed as the policeman was about to explode giving his last and strongest thrusts.

\- Rick.. Rick.. God damn - The Asian shouted between his drowned breaths.

Glenn looked desperately for the lips of his leader, the kiss of both was cut by fatigue and breathing, felt all the hot liquid inside him and the expression of the policeman in an ecstasy, the assistance only kissed his policeman, and this time if he felt that sticky liquid dripping all over the floor.

The kiss continued for both until they could not breathe, their breathing was on the other, savor the extraction of the penis from his entrance as if it was just as delicious as everything together, now if he felt it was worth the wait.

\- I'm.. So.. - Rick says between cut still about Glenn.

\- I still have energy for another round - He takes it from behind.

\- What? - Rick said with fear.

\- Just kidding - Says something funny letting go - Damn.. I do not think I can lift my ass right now -

Rick is relieved to know that he will not have to do this again, if it would cost him to have an orgasm like that again, maybe in two nights.

\- It seems that you will not be a guard - He responds something funny while his breathing calmed down.

\- Yeah... I think so - Rick laughs with those eyes closed - I'd rather stay to see you're okay -

\- Feel bad?, Damn, that was scary... - Glenn hugs Rick by the neck feeling his whole body on him - Now if you have to talk.. - Jokes.

\- I do not want to show off... - Rick takes the forehead of his boy and plants a huge and sweet kiss in the making him smile - Glenn you know how i love you?.. -

\- I know... - Feel your heart beating just by listening.

Rick sits on his chest, feeling his heart beat with his ears, his hands were stretched out at his sides, he was completely exhausted.

\- We should get dressed in case someone comes in - Hug Rick.

\- I.. I love more sleeping on the floor.. - Rick sighs.

Glenn laughs fondly as she plays lightly with her husband's curly hair, it seems they will sleep here today, so he better start to settle in without taking Rick away from him.

\- I love you.. - Glenn closes his eyes.

The calm of the prison continued for the rest of the night, except for Daryl who stood guard outside in a car.

He still felt somewhat removed from seeing Rick with another person, at least the Asian had followed the advice not to let go. Sooner or later he'll get used to seeing them like that.

He extinguished a cigarette in the palm of his hand, squeezing hard, the pain was nothing compared to what he felt.


End file.
